The Sweetest Sin
by starry-nights88
Summary: They both knew their relationship was a sin to everyone around them, but it was one of the sweetest things God had ever created.


-1**The Sweetest Sin**

**Summary:** They both knew their relationship was a sin to everyone around them, but it was one of the sweetest things God had ever created.

**Warning:** Yaoi, lime, suggested lemon,

**Starry's Corner:** I promised this one-shot ages ago, I just never got around to it. It's the story of Riku and Sora's first time together in accordance with _Our Blessing_. This would be the last one-shot to explain their growing relationship, unless I get inspired or someone else requests another little piece of their lives. _Our Blessing_ will be updated as soon as I catch up with my one-shots which seem to be growing steadily. Hang in there, guys!

One year. That's how long they've been together. One year. That's how long they've kept their relationship hidden from their parents. One year. That's what they were celebrating tonight...

...well, their parents thought it was just a routine sleep over. Scratch that, everyone but Riku's father. Who Riku had the sneaking suspicion knew about him and Sora...but, he was the one that found (and read) his journal a year ago and discovered it. So, Riku wasn't really surprised. That and his father knew all four of his brother's were gay.

But, then again, a blind man could tell they were gay.

"So, what are you doing for your anniversary?" Yazoo asked, looking up from his laptop where he was working on his college term paper.

Riku blinked, "I, uh, hadn't thought about it?" He replied, looking at his older brother, "Do you really think Sora would want to do something for it?"

Yazoo snorted, shaking his head slowly, "He might not want to, but he'd appreciate it none the less if you did do something for it."

"Yes, don't be like Yazoo, who forgot." Kadaj said, grinning.

Yazoo twitched before turning to glare at the younger silver haired man, "That has nothing to do with this."

Kadaj blinked, "Oh, but dear brother, it has _everything_ to do with this!" He replied, sitting on the couch next to Riku.

The youngest silver haired boy rolled his eyes as the eldest brother walked into the room, pausing to stare at the trio, his eyebrow arched in question before he took a seat as well, "Please, enlighten us." Yazoo said flatly.

"Well, you didn't get any ass that night...and you kept me up all night complaining about it." Kadaj said, picking the dirt out from under his finger nails as he spoke.

"At least he didn't turn out like you..." Loz said, looking at the second to youngest brother, a smirk on his face, "As I recall your boyfriend socked you one and broke up with you two weeks later."

"After calling you an insensitive jerk that only wanted sex." Riku added, a smirk much akin to his eldest brother's adorned his face.

Kadaj snorted a pout appearing on his face, "Some brothers you are..." He muttered as he stood and marched out of the room and into the kitchen to attack Yazoo's liquor stash.

Yazoo rolled his eyes, "The moral of the story is; do something nice for Sora." He said as he stood, "Kadaj...if you're touching my liquor I'm going to cut your balls off!" He called after his brother, following him into the kitchen.

"Whaaaaat?! You wouldn't do that to me!"

Loz shook his head a sigh leaving his lips before he turned to Riku, "Take it from me, Kid. Do something special for him." He said, standing, cringing lightly at the sound of breaking glass and cursing coming from the kitchen. "Now...I'm going to make sure Yazoo doesn't kill Kadaj and vise versa."

Riku chuckled at that, watching his eldest brother leave the room. He then decided to show himself out before his brothers started World War III over a bottle of liquor and maybe head to the mall to look around for a gift for Sora.

--- --- ---

"You didn't have to get me anything." Sora said, a light blush dusted his features as his boyfriend pulled out the small silver crown pendant necklace he had gotten his beloved for their anniversary.

"I know I didn't, but I felt like I had too." Riku replied gently, clasping the necklace around the boy's neck before moving about their little make-shift shack that had once been a play house when they were younger, but was rebuilt by his brother's as a place where they and their lover's could be alone.

The younger brunet watched the elder boy move about the shack, "Now I feel bad." He said softly, sitting on the sleeping bag that he had laid out a moment before, "I didn't get you anything."

Riku gave his boyfriend a small smile, "Having you is enough." He answered. Moving closer to his boyfriend in order to press a loving kiss to his forehead.

Sora gave the silver haired boy a small smile as he watched him return to lighting candles, the small dingy shack slowly lighting up. Despite what his boyfriend said about getting him a gift, he still felt like Riku deserved _something_ for being such a great friend and boyfriend.

"W-well...maybe there is something I can give you." The brunet said softly, a light blush appearing on his skin again as his gaze fell to his hands that were clasped together tightly in his lap.

Riku blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the younger boy, his eyebrow arched in question when he saw his love's flushed face, "And, what would that be?" He asked, moving to sit next to his little brunet, his arm immediately coming around the brunet's shoulder's, pulling the younger boy towards him.

A silence passed between the two before Sora answered, "...Me." His voice was soft, barely audible.

A look of shock passed over the teenager's face, it took a moment for Sora's reply to sink fully in, "Sora...you...don't have too...I'm serious, you don't need to give me anything." Riku replied quickly.

Sora nodded, finally looking over at the silver haired teen, "I know...but, I want to." He said in a soft voice.

Riku heaved a sigh, turning to look at the brunet, "I don't want you to give up something so precious because you felt like you had to. I don't need anything and I don't want something you're not ready to give." He said as his fingers came under the brunet's chin, lifting his face so he could see his boyfriend's crystal clear blue eyes.

Sora bit his lip for a moment, "Riku...I love you...and I want to do this with you." He replied softly, "We've been together for a year...and I know we're going to be together for much longer."

Riku chuckled softly, moving his cup his love's cheek, his thumb caressing the warm flushed skin, "If you're sure." He said, pressing a kiss to the opposite cheek, nuzzling the spot for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm sure." Sora replied with a nervous grin and a nod of his head.

Riku nodded as well, "Alright, Sora." He murmured, his lips brushing against the boy's cheek as he pulled the brunet closer to him.

Minutes passed with just simple kissing. Sora was nervous and Riku anxious. Both knew what they wanted and what a huge step it was. But, both knew they could handle the step and carry on in stride.

--- --- ---

"...R-riku..." Came a breathless whimper as a shirtless Sora arched into the silver haired boy above him, "S-stop teasing!"

The teen chuckled, lazily circling one of the brunet's nipples with his thumb before he leaned down to the other, running his tongue over it.

"Riku!" The brunet gasped, his hands running through the soft silver haired of his boyfriend before they continued further on down, tugging at the teen's shirt.

Riku, seeming to have gotten the youth's hint, sat up and pulled his tank top over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him before leaning back down to the boy, pressing his lips against the brunet's already swollen ones. His hands running all over his body, finally coming to rest at the boy's pants where they hesitated.

"Just do it!" Sora breathed, breaking the kiss as he arched into his boyfriend, "Do it, please, Riku."

The silver haired boy sighed softly, "Patience is a virtue." He reminded the other gently, sitting up so he could undo the brunet's pants.

A pout crossed Sora's features, "A virtue that was long exhausted. Stop hesitating." He insisted, "I want this, okay?"

"I know, Sora." Riku replied, looking down at the petite brunet, "I just want to make sure this is something you want, not something you feel like you have to do." The silver haired teen cupped one of Sora's flushed cheeks, "I couldn't live with myself knowing I forced you into something you weren't ready for."

Sora sighed heavily, "If I wasn't ready to do this with you, I wouldn't be under you and half naked." The brunet pointed out.

Riku let out a soft chuckle at that, "Okay." He said, leaning down to his soon to be lover, "I won't stop again." He said, pressing a kiss to the boy's reddened cheek before he sat back up to undo his love's pants.

"Thank you!" Sora said, giving the silver haired boy a breathtaking smile as he arched his hips so Riku could slide his pants down easier.

Riku pulled his soon to be lover's pants down, momentarily eyeing the bulge that was already in the brunet's boxers. He then threw the pants into some random corner before leaning down to the chocolate haired boy, his tongue swirling around his navel teasingly.

Sora couldn't suppress the shiver that ravaged his body when he felt Riku's tongue swipe closer and closer to the hem of his boxer shorts, "Riku?" He said, his voice oddly breathless and high pitched.

The said teen chuckled, his breath rolling out against Sora's tan skin, "Hm?" He hummed, not looking up at the boy as he continued to tease his lower stomach, his hands pulling at the midnight blue boxers.

"Wha...?" Sora tried to speak, but his words were lost when he felt his boxers slip over his hips and a sneaking tongue swipe over the head of his erection, "Riku!" He cried out in surprise and pleasure.

Riku glanced up at the brown haired boy, deciding he could get very used to his name being cried out like that. He grasped the boy's erection with his hand, pumping it slowly, "How does it feel, Sora?" He asked, his lips curving into a smirk as he watched his love's flushed face contort in pleasure.

Soft pants rolled out of the brunet's mouth, "Good, Riku...it feels really good. Do it again, please, God just do it again." He said breathlessly, bucking into the boy's hand, but wanting to feel that sinful mouth.

"Gladly." Riku answered, pressing a kiss to the boy's thigh before those lips enclosed over the head of his lover's penis, sucking lightly, relishing in the brunet's cries as he slowly took more into his mouth.

--- --- ---

"R-riku!" The red faced Sora whimpered, his arms wrapped around his silver haired lover's shoulders as the teen slowly pushed into his body, "It hurts!"

The teen pressed butterfly light kisses along any and every inch of skin he could, whispering softly in the brunet's ear, "I know, it'll get better soon..." He said, struggling to keep himself under control so he didn't hurt his young lover, "God...Sora, you feel so good..."

The brunet whimpered softly as he felt his boyfriend's fingers enclose around his erection, slowly pumping the organ to bring about some sort of relief. Then finally Riku was fully seated inside the boy, "Riku?"

He pressed a kiss to the corner of the brunet's lips, "Shhh...I'll move when you're used to this..." He said softly, panting ever so softly.

The couple remained stationary for a minute...then two...then three...seeming like an eternity to both boys. Then slowly, Sora arched his hips into Riku, biting his lip as the pain worsened, but only for a moment.

Riku looked down at his young lover, barely choking back a groan when he felt Sora move against him, "Can I...is it alright if I move?"

Sora arched his hips into Riku's once more in his own little way of answering the silver haired boy, biting his lip as Riku began to slowly thrust into his body. It was painful, but oh how did he love the feeling of being this close to the one he loved so dearly. Surely this was heaven.

Slowly the pain melted away as Sora begged for his silver haired lover to go faster. And, then deeper. And, then, finally harder.

"Riku!" Sora all but screamed once his prostate was struck, "There, oh please! There! Again!"

Riku leaned on his arm, positioned next to the brunet's head, his hand clutched tightly in a fist as he pounded into that spot over and over. His lover's cries spending pleasure through his body as his free hand moved in between their still moving bodies.

No sooner than Riku had wrapped his hand around his lover's erection did Sora scream out his release, tears falling down his cheeks from the sheer intensity of it all, Riku falling mere seconds after with his own yell.

--- --- ---

The pair laid tangled in each other, both panting heavily, both having the same serene smile on their faces.

"I love you." Sora said softly, his finger brushing against Riku's cheek slowly, "I don't care if everyone thinks it's a sin. I love you so much. I don't care if loving you will condemn me to hell."

Riku smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to his lover's forehead, "You're to much of an angel to go to hell...but, by the slim chance you did...it'd be heaven."


End file.
